primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FlipORican/New Fan with criticisms and questions
I recently finished watching all 5 series of Primeval thanks to a friend who got the whole series on DVD. While I'm not a big fan of dinosaurs, the premise of anomalies that are portals in time popping up was very interesting. I do have one thing to say that I found ironic. As a fan of Star Trek the Original series, I did find it funny that the guys wearing black tactical uniforms working for the ARC are always dying, much like the Redshirt Security officers of Star Trek. I couldn’t understand why Becker seems to be the only competent security officers and his men pretty much sucked. I would think that the ARC would hire more ex-military special forces type and prepare them to protect themselves from getting killed or eaten by a dinosaur. The other thing that I found hard to swallow was a bunch of zoologist crossing over into to inventing devices (i.e. Connor Temple) and the ability to find these anomalies and comprehend the Physics behind it. Although, I would incorporate a zoologist, evolutionist, and paleontologist to the team in catching dinosaurs, where is the real scientist, like a Physicist for the physical anomalies themselves. I know in the show they established Connor as a computer nerd, but he was introduced as an evolutionary zoology student. Thus, I would expect that Connor might benefit with getting help with Physicist to better understand the anomalies, instead of the show making him out to be this super genius that knows everything about dinosaurs, computers, and physics. While I understand the other premise of the show, which is similar to the ‘A Sound of Thunder’ 2005 science fiction movie, that interfere with the past, might completely altering the present, which is why they look to capture and return the dinosaurs to the anomalies. Apparently, concerns about the creatures they kept in the ARC menagerie having an effect on the timelines was not a big deal. I did like the timeline change when the future Predator babies were left in the wrong timeline that forced the what was referred to the as ‘The Home Office’ to become the Anomalies Research Centre (ARC) and Claudia Brown to become Jenny Lewis. It seemed the change would mean that they would be better equipped to deal with anomalies and have a lot of procedures in place to better handle the situations that arises from the anomalies. I would think they also would have gear like we saw in Jurassic Park to capture and contain dinosaurs in a more efficient and safer way. But all they had were trucks and guys with a new stun weapon. I guess the production budget did not allow for the use of special vehicles. One final issue I had was did Connor, Abby, and Danny take with them some standard survival kit (backpacks) for surviving in the past when they got stranded or was it something they each just put together themselves and why they didn’t take with them some sort of weapon, radios, or for each of them to have their own anomaly detector, which they had with them through the show after Connor made them? Thus, I think the show was lacking in some aspects to be a little believable. They could of took a page from the Stargate series and even Men In Black to make the show more interesting in having a covert government funded agency dealing with anomalies and dinosaurs. Now, I read online about the spinoff Primeval: New World, but my friend does not have a DVD for that show. Does anyone know if they have re-runs or if there is a website where I can stream it? And was the spinoff that bad that it was cancelled after just one season? I hope the whole they would consider expanding the show as the ARC being worldwide, because I like the fact that they used legendary creature sightings as real sighting of creatures that had coem through the anomalies throughout human history. Category:Blog posts